


Pass it Along

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-19
Updated: 2004-05-09
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Have you ever played that game in school where someone starts a story and then everyon else adds to it? If not, now's your chance!  I'm giving everyone a chance to add a chapter to my story.  Simply label the story "Pass it Along" and give it your own subtitle.  Feel free to add any other characters you'd like.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian lied on his back in bed and glanced over at the faceless trick next to him. The man had predictably fallen asleep post-fucking and Brian had not gathered the strength to kick him out yet. Instead he’d lit a cigarette and drifted into deep reflection and without meaning to, his thoughts turned to Greg.

He’d met Greg at a time in his life when he’d still been a hopeless romantic. God, that had seemed such a long time ago, when in reality it had only been a couples of years ago. Greg was a senior at Penn State when Brian was a freshman. They’d met at a mixer, their eyes locking from across the room like in some corny teen movie. They talked all night about everything and nothing. Greg was attractive, intelligent, and funny. Brian felt his heart swell in anticipation of his each word. They’d started dating soon after that.

To Brian, Greg had been the perfect lover: gentle, caring, romantic…He’d fallen helplessly in love. They bought an apartment together after only 2 months. Brian, in his naiveté, thought that this relationship would last forever. But after 6 months of living together, he was brought into a harsh reality.

Greg had been staying out later and later, and when he returned home he wouldn’t tell Brian where he’d been. Brian would try to kiss him upon his arrival, but the man always insisted on showering—alone—before he would even consider letting the younger man touch him. One night, while Brian was returning home from a class, he saw Greg behind a building, talking to another guy. Normally, this wouldn’t have bothered him, but this time, something seemed off about the situation. Then he saw Greg tuck a small piece of white paper into the other guy’s back pocket before leaning in and passionately kissing him. Brian was awestruck. He felt his heart expand and contract against his rib cage as he struggled not to cry or scream. 

Much later that night, Brian sat at home on the couch nursing a drink. His beautiful face was tear-stained, his perfect almond-shaped eyes red, swollen and raw. When he heard the door open and close, he didn’t even look up.

“Where have you been?” He said quietly, knowing the answer.

“Just out with some friends, studying you know? We have a really big test tomorrow,” Greg replied without skipping a beat. The tears returned to Brian’s eyes.

“That’s bullshit,” he whispered.

“What?” Greg asked, stopping mid stride. He was shocked that Brian didn’t buy his story.

“I said,” Brian said calmly before suddenly slamming down his glass and screaming, “that’s BULLSHIT!”

“Brian what are you getting at? Why would I lie to you baby?” Greg asked, walking over and trying to take Brian into his arms. The younger man avoided his embrace and took several steps back.

“Don’t fucking touch me Greg! I saw you today, behind the library with that guy.” Greg took a step towards Brian who in turn took another step back.

“Babe, he’s just a friend, that’s all. We were going to study, honestly.” Brian laughed bitterly, tears streaming down his face.

 

“For what? An anatomy test? Save you pathetic lies for someone with a lower IQ Greg, cuz I’m done.” With that Brian stalked off towards the bedroom and started packing his things. He listened as Greg weakly tried to explain his way out of the situation, but Brian was having none of it. So, with only a suitcase and twenty dollars, Brian swept up the pieces of his broken heart and left his first love crumbling behind him.

Brian had spent months feeling sorry for himself after moving back into the dorms. He didn’t know how he’d ever move on from the heartache he felt. Many nights while his roommate went out and partied he would just sit in his dorm and cry himself to sleep. But one day his roommate convinced him to come to a party, and Brian actually found that he was having fun despite himself. After a few drinks, a very attractive guy, about his age, that Brian had been chatting up asked if he wanted to come with him back to his room. At first, Brian was ready to decline, but then he thought about his alternative option: going back to his room for another night of restless sleep and crying. Not anymore, Brian thought. So he accepted the invite and vowed to himself that he would never fall in love again, because it wasn’t worth the trouble.

Brian was now in his own senior year at Penn State, living in one of the on-campus apartments. He decided it was time for his trick-de jour to say goodnight. He stubbed out his cigarette and roughly shook the man.

“Wake the fuck up and get the fuck out,” Brian said without emotion. He got up and walked to the window, lighting another cigarette as the man mumbled obscenities under his breath as he got dressed and made his exit. The sky was a dark, velvety black and Brian decided it looked like a good night to take a walk. He shorted his cigarette so he could continue smoking it outside and pulled on his jeans, a tee-shirt and his leather jacket.

Once outside, he relit the cigarette and stared at the starry sky as he walked. Again involuntarily Brian started wondering what Greg was doing now; if he’d finally grown up and settled down, or if the old saying of ‘once a player, always a player’ was true. Brian became so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the blond boy walking towards him, lost in his own head. The two collided, causing the cigarette to go flying out of Brian’s hand and the other boy to drop the papers he’d been carrying. Brian looked down and was about to rip this other guy a new asshole when he came in contact with the most beautiful clear blue eyes he’d ever seen in his life.


	2. Pass it Along

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

The other man said as he hurried to pick up his papers now scattered all over the ground.

"Sometimes I get so lost in thought and then I forget to watch where I'm going and..

"Hey, It's cool. Are you okay?" Brian asked. As soon as the words came out of his mouth he began to wonder, Why do I care, when the man looked up at him and he was again drawn into the blue of his eyes, Oh yeah now I remember, he thought.

"Yeah, I'm okay I'm used to running into things I told you, I do it all the time. Are you okay?"

"Yeah sure, I'm fine." Brian replied finally able to pull his gaze away from the other mans eyes long enough to get a good look at him. The man, well if you really wanted to call him a man. He looked seventeen, was a little shorter than him. He had beautiful blonde hair that reflected the moonlight. He wondered if it was as soft as it looked. As he let his eyes wonder down he noticed the boys clothes. A worn pair of jeans and a Penn State shirt that was tight enough to show off his small but never the less pleasing chest. He smiled to himself, Man what I could do to this kid. "Hey, are you still in there?" the blonde asked suddenly bringing Brian out of his thoughts. "Oh sorry I kinda spaced out for a second there. My name is Brian, by the way Brian Kinney."

The blonde looked at him and smiled, God his smile! Brian thought, it lights up his entire face. "I'm Justin Taylor." the blonde said as he held out his hand offering it to Brian. Brian took the blondes hand in his and felt a surge of electricity pass throughout his entire body. He looked into Justin's eyes, he must have felt it too! His entire body was on fire after just one handshake. Man I wonder how it would feel to have sex with him. The thought made chills run up his spine. He looked down and realized he was still holding Justin's hand. "Oh, sorry" he said as he releasd the blondes hand. "It's okay, I was kind of enjoying it." Justin said with a small smirk.

"Oh really" Brian said playfully. Justin shook his head, "Yeah, but unfortunately I have to get going I have a final in three days and If I don't study I'll never make it to graduation." Justin gathered his things and prepared to leave. " It was nice meeting you Brian, maybe we'll see each other around campus." "You can count on it Justin."Brian replied. Justin turned and walked away throwing a "Later" over his shoulder. "Later" Brian said as he turned and continued his walk in the other direction from the blonde. "You can count on it blondie, just wait." Brian whispered to himself. As he lit another cigarette he began to think about his, "never fall in love again" policy. Was it really such a good idea. Why was he rethinking his policy for some blonde twink he just met. Is it possible to fall in love at first sight?


End file.
